Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a removable adhesive hook and loop wall mounted vase. Description of the Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
A search of the prior art located the following United States patent which is believed to be representative of the present state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,973, issued Sep. 2, 1997.